Sakura Touch
by OrganOfFlames
Summary: Such a silly and playful argument lead to an enjoyable event that neither of them were expecting. Read the awkward relationship evolve and turn into something a little more... Carnal. Haruka/Yuu Lemon Mini-Series.
1. Sakura Spark

**Author's Note:**** Half of this chapter was sitting idle in my story folder for at least a few months now and I finally decided to finish it. This is something new I'm doing, a Mini-Series. Mini-Series will be roughly 3 - 5 chapters long (Maybe 2 or 6 etc.) but they will not be updated too often unless I really want to continue writing it and post it. Most likely, they'll be updated once every two months but I'm very indecisive and will probably do it once a month or once every three months...**

**So this goes out to all the people requesting a Sakura Trick lemon after they read 'Just a Movie Night?' This Mini-Series will be three chapters long and will only include the pairing Haruka/Yuu (Not because I'm against other pairings, I just want to focus on the evolving sexual relationship between one pair of characters).**

**Chapter One:** Sakura Spark

Two girls from Misato West High School shared a kiss in an unused classroom one day. Those girls are Haruka Takayama and Yuu Sonoda. This kiss created a relationship that grew ever since, then they got to here…

Passion, love and lust caused the heat surrounding the two girls whose lips were locked together in a battle of who loves who more. Yuu had caused this silly argument, but Haruka wasn't going to let it drop. Eventually it ended up with their tongues in the other's mouths. The air was getting harder to breathe in for both of them until they were forced apart by gravity. Haruka had stumbled backwards into the side of her bed, causing her to fall onto her back, hitting the soft and bouncy bed, but she wasn't going to fall alone. Her time spent falling was used up to grab Yuu's shoulder, dragging her on top of Haruka. Yuu's hands planted directly on Haruka's plump breasts, squishing them in a desirable manner. Haruka couldn't hold back a short moan creating an awkward, but arousing atmosphere between the two of them.

They both blushed, looking at each other. "I… I love you more…" Yuu brought up the argument once again. Haruka gulped, beginning to nervously grope Yuu's breasts. Yuu knees buckled under the sudden pleasure caused by her sensitive nipples.

"No, I love… you more." Haruka showed a heart-warming smile.

"O-Oh yeah! How about this!" Yuu's face was bright red, easily indicating she was planning on going another step beyond fondling. Haruka's shirt was forcibly pulled up around her neck, allowing Yuu to see the sakura coloured bra she was sporting. They both closed their eyes in embarrassment while Yuu slowly ran her fingers over the fabric of the bra. She rode her fingers over a slight bump making Haruka moan again, although, this time the moan was longer. Yuu gradually opened her eyes, seeing the girl she loved come back into focus. Her confidence was fluctuating rapidly. On one hand, she was more aroused and confident by Haruka's moans, but this also caused her embarrassment level to rocket sky high. She spend a while, debating with herself whether or not to continue and go further.

"Yuu? Are y-you alright?" Haruka asked, concerned by the lack of movement from her partner.

Yuu snapped out of her daze and nodded furiously. Panicking slightly, she pushed Haruka's bra up, letting her breasts free from her bra. Haruka gasped and clenched her eyes shut while Yuu was mesmerized in some way. Haruka's nipples were a shade of light pink, comparing nicely to her pale skin. "T-This is how m-much I l-l-ove you!" Yuu cried out in complete and utter nervousness, almost seeming like a mental breakdown of some sort. Haruka flashed a smile before her lips became hidden by Yuu's. The blonde girl slipped her tongue around Haruka's, making them dance with each other. Yuu could never get enough of the taste she got while kissing her partner. She was pushing Haruka down into the bed, sexually exciting Haruka enough for her to wrap her legs around the waist of Yuu. Getting more and more carried away, Yuu brushed her fingers against Haruka's erect nipples. Haruka, feeling a wave of lust flush over her, seductively and softly, bit into Yuu's bottom lip. They both opened their eyes, staring intently at one another.

Haruka slowly unbuttoned Yuu's shirt, revealing a white bra hiding the girl's petite boobs, which didn't stay on for long. Her stiff nipples were the perfect play toy for Haruka in this moment of mad desire. She lightly pinched one, making Yuu vibrate and breath heavier. Haruka enjoyed the response from the shy girl, so much so that she wanted something more. Slowly twisting her nipple brought moans out of the girl's mouth. Her face was red; she was panting like a dog and her body had almost completely collapsed. Haruka decided by herself that Yuu had been the dominant one for too long, throwing the blonde girl off her and onto the other half of the bed. Haruka climbed on top of her, moving her head down to meet Yuu's neck. A wet tongue made contact, making its way up and down, going nowhere in particular. Haruka then closed her lips together, suckling on a small amount of skin connected to Yuu's neck. She left her mark, claimed her territory before continuing to move down to her pale breasts. Once her face was almost touching them, the embarrassment returned. Haruka had already come this far and Yuu seemed ready for more. Her mind began to abuse her, yelling that she can't give up, she can't disappoint Yuu. She lowered her lips around Yuu's right nipple, quickly closing the gap until her lips completely surrounded the nipple. This alone made Yuu cry out, gripping the sheets of Haruka's bed. Suction came as a wonderful surprise for Yuu as Haruka tried her hardest to please Yuu. A free hand of Haruka's was toying with her free nipple of the left. The blonde girl's legs flailed about wildly, the pleasure building.

"Ha-Haru-ruka… I think… I'm re-ready…" Yuu showed a smile that was shrouded in happiness and lust.

Haruka looked up at the panting girl, unsure whether she realised how the next step would make her react. She just nodded and continued using her lips on her nipple. The right hand was occupied by Yuu's left nipple, so Haruka leisurely traced her fingers down Yuu's stomach causing her to flinch with excitement. As her fingers bumped against the rim of her skirt, she slowly pulled it up to her waist. The panties Yuu sported were a light blue colour with slim white strips moving horizontally. They seemed a little tight for the girl, almost as if she'd planned for this to happen. "I like them." Haruka smiled, before getting back to her job on Yuu's right nipple.

Yuu lifted her hands up to her face, covering her mouth. "Don't say weird things li-like that!" She scolded her girlfriend. Haruka gently brushed against the outline of her vagina causing her legs to vibrate strangely. She followed it up with an odd poke, but the odd poke was enough for Yuu to gasp. The bustier girl grinned, pulling away from her nipple. The third experiment she tried was running her finger up her vagina to the clitoris. Yuu's entire body shook and clenched her hands into fists. Haruka did this a few more times, observing Yuu's exciting reactions. She followed this up with a long lick through her panties. Yuu's eyes widened as she bit into her bottom lip. Haruka played with Yuu's clit using nothing but her tongue. Yuu's legs wrapped around Haruka's body, squeezing her tightly. Slowly, Haruka began to remove Yuu's wet panties, showing Haruka her most guarded place. The blonde girl's face turned a lighter shade of pink, symbolising her embarrassment. Haruka was the same, her mind was freaking out at this point. She awkwardly inserted a finger into Yuu's vagina, hearing a moan come from her.

"That… face you're making is pretty lewd." Haruka chuckled nervously, thrusting the finger in and out.

"S-shut up! Ah…" Yuu couldn't stop a moan from escaping. Haruka kept this up for a good five minutes until Yuu spoke up again. "I-I think I'm… ready for mo-r-re…" Yuu was extremely embarrassed to speak like that, but Haruka was beginning to make her feel more comfortable. Haruka took a breath in, waited a few seconds and then exhaled, feeling confident to carry on. The brunette paired her lone finger up, feeling the walls of Yuu's vagina with two fingers. Haruka thought back on her experiences masturbating, what made her feel good? What made her forcefully moan into her pillow? Haruka slowly traced circles around Yuu's clitoris causing Yuu to cough on an overdose of air. Her two fingers still pushed inside Yuu, reaching deep, then pulling out while hitting all the right places. The bustier girl's mind was switching itself off, losing all sense of embarrassment and discomfort. She pushed her lips against Yuu's clitoris, teasing it playfully. Yuu let out a short cry of pleasure, experiencing it bloom through her body, creating short quivers. Haruka's two fingers started exploring more of her girlfriend's dripping pussy, tapping to her G-spot. Suddenly Yuu's body sat up, squealing at the top of her lungs. A single trail of saliva running down the left side of her mouth. An odd smile was shining from her face as her G-spot caused spasms through her entire being.

"Whoa!" Haruka muttered, getting nudged in the nose by Yuu's unexpectedly ascending pelvis. Yuu supported herself with her flimsy, shaking arms, keeping a leaned back, sitting position. This honestly made it harder for Haruka to preform her sexual service, but it made a world of difference to Yuu. Her G-spot was constantly getting rubbed, beating waves of satisfaction to her core. Shortly after raising herself, she collapsed again, sending out short spurts of liquid from her satisfied vagina. Most of the liquid found homes on the sheets, but a few drops ended up rolling along Haruka's chin. Yuu's echoing moan rung in Haruka's head, watching Yuu's whole body spasm. Haruka shifted her legs uneasily, feeling her panties getting engulfed.

Yuu's breathing was rapid and unnatural. Her body was harshly shaking every few seconds as she was sprawled out along the now messy duvet. Haruka slowly removed her two fingers, getting surprised when another loud moan bellowed out from the exhausted Yuu. More liquid burst out of her pleased vagina in the form of a long squirt, hitting the oblivious Haruka directly in her open mouth. She quickly swallowed as a reacting, not thinking. The busty brunette smiled, enjoying the abrupt taste of Yuu's ejaculatory fluids.

Haruka crawled over to Yuu, lying next to her. A quick peck on the lips made both their hearts flutter. "T-Thank you Haruka… I love you." Yuu giggled, her brain a little melted and heart a lot happier.

"A-Anyti… Time!" Haruka stuttered, hoping not to sound a little too eager for another round after her enjoyment from today's experiment. "But… I love you more!" Haruka replied with her giggle. Yuu and Haruka locked eyes, both tempted to start the argument again.

"I love you more!" Yuu tried to shout, but after her new exhausting experience, it came out as a loud exhale. Haruka sighed, feeling it to be pointless to fight again, although it might end up like it did before which she would not be opposed to. The pleasure filled girl pushed herself towards Haruka, planting a deep kiss on her lips, tasting a new flavour on the brunette's lips. Just as the kiss grew in intensity, a slight buzzing was heard from across the room. They both bolted upright, thinking somebody was home. It turned out to be Yuu's phone which Haruka had to get for her as both legs of Yuu's were dead. The phone read:

'Seven New Messages:

\- Mitsuki

\- Mitsuki

\- Mitsuki

\- Mitsuki

\- Mitsuki

\- Mitsuki

\- Mitsuki'

Yuu gulped as she remembered her lunch date with her older sister began almost an hour ago. Quickly, she replied a short message about dogs and old ladies to make herself seem like she had a rough time making it and added a line about getting there shortly. Yuu face was completely flushed from pleasure, her body was weak and the smell of sweat had begun to surface on her. It would be easy to tell her sister that she was exercising at Haruka's house once she wiped of the small dribbles of cum away and fitted her clothing back on properly.

"I've gotta run right now!" Yuu shouted to Haruka as she ran through the door. Her loud footsteps came to a halt as she quickly returned to whisper a final line. "I love you!" Once again, she raced off leaving Haruka excited with wet sheets. Haruka looked out her window as Yuu ran onto the streets. She dropped her face directly onto her pillow, sulking a little that she never got the same feeling that Yuu seemed so happy with. Her sulking stopped when she remember giving Yuu the pleasure on a heated platter. Haruka's hand slowly slipped along her bare stomach, under her saturated panties and against her sensitive clitoris. She had the rest of the afternoon alone with her memories of the evening and the smell of Yuu's lust buried onto the sheets.

**Author's Note:**** Hopefully you all enjoyed that. The next chapter will come out next week... Haha, I kidding, probably in a month or two! Remember to follow if you would like to be notified when the next chapter is released. If you have a question about the series or any other stories I've written, feel free to PM me or write a review (Or PM me if something is wrong in this story because it's very likely with the time break and the current time of 3am). Thanks!**


	2. Sakura Flare

**Author's Note:**** Here is chapter two! Happy Holidays to everyone, I hope you're having a good one! (It's the 25th where I live right now). Here is my present to y'all. Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and I should probably mention that I'm also on ArchiveOfOurOwn . org since they allow smut such as this. After I received some kind of warning on Intertwining Colours, I thought I'd better make an account there just in case I suddenly disappear from this site. Almost all my stories have been transferred over in the past day so now it's your choice where to read them! The name is the same too, "OrganOfFlames".**

Chapter Two: Sakura Flare

"Yuu's here!" A voice called from downstairs. Haruka's mother invited the girl in along with her parents. The brunette perked up from her desk, wiping the boredom drool from her chin. Before she could remove herself from her seat, a petite blondie opened the door. She wore a short dress, a little dishevelled which suited Yuu strangely well.

"Hi Haruka." She shyly smiled. As their eyes connected, Haruka remembered what happened last time they were in this room together. They both blushed, signalling to each other that they both remembered very well. Haruka also remembered what she did after Yuu ran out on her. Feeling a little perverted, she looked away to calm herself down. "We still have roughly two hours to kill before we go to dinner at six." Yuu slowly shut the door behind herself. Haruka got up from her desk and sat with Yuu on her bed. Yuu lay back, getting comfortable.

"So what do you want to do?" Haruka asked, laying down next to her, almost touching. Yuu went bright red causing Haruka to do the same. "We can't right now!" Haruka yelled a little too loudly out of panic. Yuu rolled away in shame, burying her face in Haruka's pillow. Inhaling, she smelt Haruka's scent vividly. Yuu was taken aback by this, it was strangely calming and enjoyable.

"Ha-Haruka…" Yuu spoke, but her voice was muffled heavily by the pillow. Haruka looked over to the shy girl, hiding her face away. "I want… I want to kiss…" She mumbled, pushing her face further into the pillow, feeling even more embarrassed by her sudden request. She was overwhelmed by the smell of Haruka and her desires surfaced.

Both already bright red, awkwardly shuffled in place. "W-Well… If that's what… You want…" Haruka bit her lip, bringing her face closer to the blonde's. Their lips joined in a soft burst of pleasure. Haruka pushed away after a few seconds, feeling extremely nervous.

"Haruka…" Yuu frowned, feeling a deep blow of reject hit her. Haruka looked at her duvet, avoiding the gaze of her special friend. "Haruka…" She repeated, crawling along the bed to her. Yuu puckered her lips and pressed softly against her exposed cheek. Haruka couldn't resist temptation, even for a second longer. She spun around and caught Yuu's second kiss with her own lips, loving the sensation deeply. The kiss was rather sloppy in a sense. Saliva drooled from Yuu's mouth, dropping onto Haruka's cheek, although she didn't mind at all. Yuu pushed her tongue against Haruka's lips, forcing her way in. Haruka moaned in the kiss, feeling oddly sensitive to Yuu's presence. The brunette sucked on Yuu's tongue wanting more of her, getting further into the mood with every passing second. Yuu awkwardly placed a hand on Haruka's breasts causing a second moan from her. Memories of what the two of them had done previously continued refreshing in both their minds. The heat of the moment was growing immensely. Their minds began to fog and the embarrassing concepts of what they were doing were no more. There was no embarrassment or shame, only lust and love. Yuu's short dress began to rise, revealing her mature underwear she donned.

"Yuu… More…" Haruka was already beginning to lose her stamina. Yuu's hand felt the bump in Haruka's dress. Her nipples erect, Haruka's sensitivity had increased. The kiss they shared had boosted in passion, more tongue, more saliva, more pleasure. Yuu's hand lowered across Haruka's covered stomach. The petite blonde's embarrassing feelings were desperately trying to knock down her passion and ruin the mood for the both of them. Holding back those feelings, sealing them away, she continued on her journey. Haruka had done a lot for her last time, it was now her turn to be the leader and keep the flame lit. The warmth between the two of them was flowing endlessly as Yuu was closing in on her destination. Haruka's dress had been raised in the heat too, giving a shortcut to Yuu. "Please… Carry on Yuu!" Haruka moaned in pulsating eagerness. Yuu's touch to Haruka's bare thigh sent Haruka to the moon and back, her lust was bursting at the seams. She wanted to feel Yuu, feel the passion she shared. She longed for their flame to spread to a forest-fire.

Yuu's middle finger felt the fabric of Haruka's panties. A bow on the waistband, giving some flavour to the item of clothing. Yuu hooked two fingers under the waistband and slowly pulled her panties down. Leaving them at knee level, Yuu gulped as she brought her hand back up, hovering next to Haruka's pussy.

"Haruka! Yuu! Are you two ready? We're leaving soon!" Haruka's mother called from downstairs. The two shared a sudden look which easily translated their thoughts to one another. 'Shit!'

Yuu rolled away from Haruka, shot up to her feet and straightened out her dress. Wiping the saliva from her cheek and chin. Haruka took longer to reach her feet, feeling cheated out of pleasure again. Haruka awkwardly pulled her panties back up to a comfortable position, fixed her dress and cleaned her face of any evidence of sexual activities. "Give me a minute! Just doing my hair!" Haruka shouted back, hoping that'd be enough to give them a little longer to fix themselves up. Yuu had already slipped into the bathroom, looking at her bright red face in the mirror. Her embarrassment had gotten the better of her, realising what she was about to do. Picking up a necklace from her dresser, she followed Yuu into the bathroom. Haruka's hairbrush ripped through her hair, leaving it socially acceptable. The brunette only had slight shadings of red unlike her kissing partner. Haruka felt a little more accustomed to it, even if it was once. Yuu couldn't get a grip on that sort of activity without losing her cool.

"Hurry up girls, we're leaving!" Yuu's mother called out this time. They both heard the front door open.

Haruka dropped the brush on the basin, grabbed Yuu by the hand and dashed out of the room, pulling Yuu along. "Coming!" Haruka called back, needing to take her mind off her building levels horniness.

Yuu climbed into Haruka's family car while Yuu's parents drove off in their own car. "You girls all set?" Haruka's mother asked politely, closing her door and clicking her seatbelt. They both nodded with a smile. "Then let's make tracks!" She laughed, pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

The restaurant was somewhat fancy. Chandeliers hanging in set rows, large windows with styled curtains, a large kitchen with the delightful aroma of sizzling meat. An employee with hair fashioned for the job, bowed to them with a usual greeting. He politely guided them to their table and introduced their waiter for the evening. The table was rectangular, a picture-perfect tablecloth draped over with cutlery set out evenly. Yuu sat across from Haruka at the end of the table. Yuu's parents sat to the right of her while Haruka's parents sat to the left of Haruka. While the parents conversed with each other, Yuu and Haruka looked longingly into their eyes, feeling their flame grab at the surrounding oxygen. Haruka bit her lip softly, trying to hold back nagging temptation. Yuu's temptation was overtaking her thoughts. The blonde teenager shuffled her arse down on her seat, slouching slightly. This was to give her the ability to reach Haruka under the table with her feet. Yuu stretched her leg out, pointing with her big toe. Haruka was unaware of what she was doing until her vagina was poked directly in a sweet spot. The brunette gasped in a mixture of sugary desire and shock.

"Yuu…" Haruka whispered under her heavy breath. Finding it hard to stay still, Haruka focused on her breathing. Yuu wiggled her toe in a circular motion, bringing Haruka odd pleasure. The busty brunette slid down in her chair, pushing herself against Yuu's toe. Haruka planted her hand firmly over her mouth, hoping to God that her parents weren't noticing any of this. Her desires were spreading like disease throughout her body, trying to take over and bring her to its mercy. Her legs were trembling under the heavy loads of pleasure Yuu was delivering right to her doorstep. Haruka gulped, feeling the urging desire to release the pent up sexual frustration. Clearing her throat, she tried her best to speak properly. "Excuse me, could I please go to the bathroom?" Haruka asked her mother who gave a brief nod.

Yuu stood up with Haruka. "I need to go too!" She gave a smile before walking beside Haruka towards the large bathroom to match the rest of the restaurant. Haruka didn't speak to Yuu on the way there, but as soon as the door closed Haruka opened her mouth, ready to yell at Yuu for being so reckless. Yuu took this time to press her lips against Haruka's. The brunette was utterly surprised as she fell backwards against the wall. Luckily for them, no one was in the room. Haruka, with her lust overflowing, gripped Yuu's dress tightly. Both the girl's embarrassment was gone from the times before, they just wanted to love each other. Saliva was prominent during the series of kisses. Haruka's arse hit the floor with Yuu following her trip down. The brunette spread her legs to let Yuu's knees plant in between. Yuu's fingers swiftly travelled up Haruka's left thigh, making her toes curl. Desire and lust brought Yuu's fingers up to her lover's pussy. Pressing softly, she grinded her fingers up and down her panties, feeling the wet patch she caused in the other room. Haruka's bottom lip quivered with the ecstasy overflowing. The brunette slid further down so her waist was in the air. Yuu pushed Haruka's panties aside, giving her full access to Haruka's wet pussy.

"Yuu… Please be gentle…" Haruka whisper. Her cheeks on fire and lust bursting out the seams.

Yuu nodded will gulping, trying to keep her embarrassment down to a minimum. The petite blonde stuck her tongue out, prodding Haruka's lower lips awkwardly. Even without technique, Haruka was having a tough time keeping her moans in. Yuu let one of her hands massage Haruka's swelling clitoris. Haruka's body was jolting back and forth with every slight movement of Yuu's fingers. Soft moans rose out from her lips as Yuu's tongue dove deeper inside, tasting more and more of her every second.

Haruka rolled her dress up to her chin, flipping her bra up to allow her breasts freedom. Her erect nipples were pleased by her own hands, gripping them tightly to handle the pleasure. Yuu was still in deep focus, trying her best to live up to Haruka's abilities from before. The taste of Haruka was enchanting, making the flames brighter. Yuu rubbed against just the right spot to send Haruka into a frenzy of moans and sudden movements.

"Yuu! Yuu… I love you! Yuu!" Haruka moaned out, rapidly running out of breath. Yuu buried her face a little deeper, trying to hide her embarrassed face, only to cause more intense moans from the recipient. Haruka's hands held Yuu's face in place, craving the pleasure more and more. "Oh God!" Haruka cried loudly, digging her fingers into Yuu's hair. Her orgasm had arrived in full force. A large gush of liquid filled Yuu's mouth. Haruka couldn't stop moaning like a broken record. "Kyaa! Ahh!" A constant flow of noises bounced around the room. Haruka's vision was blurred and her speech began to slur. Her body never stopped wriggling, her loud breathing never lifted and her toes never uncurled.

Yuu swallowed without hesitation, feeling refreshed after helping her lover achieve her first orgasm. Drops of Haruka's orgasm rolled down her chin and resting on the floor. Haruka's arse dropped to the ground, completely out of breath. "Haruka."

"…Ye… Ah Yuu?" Haruka panted, pushing her bra back over her breasts.

Yuu helped Haruka to her feet before pulling her into a warming hug. "I love you too!" Her words were filled with tears, but none other, than tears of happiness. Haruka pulled out of the hug and cupped both of Yuu's red cheeks. Quickly, Yuu was pulled into a kiss. A kiss to spread the flames of their love. A kiss to spread the warmth of their love. The delicate tears softly rolled down both their cheeks.

* * *

They spent another five minutes in that bathroom, mostly tidying themselves up. Haruka was trying to get her dress to sit right, Yuu was wiping her face and hands and they were both frantically fixing their hair to an acceptable standard. A quick peck was delivered to one another before the door opened to the fancy scene they forgot they were in. "About time girls! Did you get lost or something?" Haruka's mother laughed. The two of them nervously laughed together, sitting down at their seats and avoiding eye contact with their parents. The two just gazed; gazed together at the other. The redness of blush was still hanging on, just barely, but enough to feed the flame a little longer.

**Author's Note:**** Just to remind you all again, I'm now on archiveofourown. org. OrganOfFlames is still my name so if I suddenly disappear from this site, I should still be fine there!**

**Please remember to review and all that! It means a lot!**


	3. Sakura Flame

**Author's Note:**** Hey all! Here is the final chapter of Sakura Touch. Well I say final chapter and the story may say completed, but I thoroughly enjoyed writing this little story so a fourth chapter may occur, but that is not concrete. In fact, I may just do a normal series were lemon is not the main focus, maybe just a very rare thing or perhaps not at all. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Also, there is a poll on my profile, I would love it if you could just check it out. Thanks! **

Chapter Three: Sakura Flame

The sun was high in the sky for the third period of the school day. The teacher continued to drone on and on about a subject no one really gave a damn about, but Haruka still paid attention through it all. Yuu on the other hand, was drifting in and out of her dreams. The petite blonde's dreams had a large range of genres. Sports were rather common while action occurred often too, but something new kept appearing with full force. Lustful day dreams suddenly showed up not too long ago, but Yuu knew the reason why. It was obviously Haruka's fault, although, Yuu didn't exactly mind.

Romance wasn't uncommon in her day dreams, but these lustful dreams were on the other end of the spectrum. Instead of beautiful and heart-warming dates and snuggles while watching movies on the couch, these day dreams were more heated and erotic. A lot of skin to skin contact along with beads of sweat slowly making tracks down their naked bodies, but that was normally as far as Yuu got in her mind. She was still a child at heart and this was too much excitement for her mind to drum up.

Haruka was the same except her mind worked differently. The busty brunette worked hard during class… Most of the time. When her mind was freed from school work at night, her mind dived deeper and deeper into her own erotic thoughts. Generally her thoughts would cause her to slot some private time into her daily schedule.

Yuu's eyes were closed and her mind was occupied as the teacher called out her name causing her to snap her attention to the front of the room. Luckily, all Yuu got was an annoyed look and a sigh before the teacher returned to the learning topic at hand. Haruka glanced behind towards Yuu, giving a caring look, but Yuu wasn't phased in the slightest. The blonde just fixed up the sleeves of her shirt and snuggled her head back on them. Haruka smiled and turned back to the front of the class. That only lasted a short while before Haruka continuously began looking back to Yuu again and again for longer periods of time. Eventually she had no idea what the teacher was rambling on about, but her eyes were glued to the short girl's breathing pattern. Her mouth was slightly open in a puckering fashion. Haruka's imagination was overtaking her school thoughts. The brunette puckered her lips in a similar position, thinking hard about how the kiss would feel. What would occur from it? What would they be getting up to if nobody was around?

The teacher jotted down notes on the board and the students mindlessly copied, although Haruka's pen was resting in the fold of her workbook. She pressed her thighs together, rubbing them uncomfortably as her mind continued to wander further into the gutter. Haruka began to drum her fingers on the side of her desk, feeling strange urges begin to rise to the surface. She felt the classroom get a little hotter as she gulped down the building saliva in her mouth.

A loud thud ripped her mind right out of the gutter and back to the classroom thanks to the teacher slamming her book on the desk. Haruka was starting to hyperventilate from the sudden shock. The teacher turned and began spouting out lessons again. Haruka couldn't focus anymore, not after the lewd thoughts of Yuu that were fluttering through her mind. The uncomfortable moistness she felt between her legs was begin to cause more problems by the second. She needed to sort it out soon, but with Yuu still on her mind, nothing was going to get solved. Haruka still realised she was breathing a little too fast.

"Are you alright Haruka?" The teacher asked, leaning on her desk with both hands, looming over the horny girl.

"I uh, I just… You see…" She couldn't stop her rapid breathing bring forth her inability to talk in a proper manner.

The teacher sighed and look around the class. "Yuu!" She shouted, breaking Yuu's dreams for the second time this lesson. "Since you don't seem to care for learning right now, take Haruka to the school nurse. Apparently she needs a break…" The teacher's voice faded as she sorted through some papers. Haruka's face was an alarming red due to embarrassment. Yuu was still half asleep as she dragged herself to the front of the class and linked arms with Haruka, which in no way helped her colour issue.

By a strangely strong force, Yuu pulled Haruka out of the class while being in the middle of waking. "Yuu…" Haruka muttered, trying to get her to properly open her eyes.

"Yes Haruka…" Yuu replied with a slight smile.

"Open your eyes fully!" Haruka nagged, tapping Yuu on the shoulder. Yuu's response was an odd, incoherent and muffled moaning. Her lips were puckered to match. Haruka's mind returned to the gutter which was only fitting as that's were Yuu's was too. Yuu carried on making erotic noises as she dragged Haruka through the school corridors. Her handkerchief swayed in the wind caused by the quick head turns Haruka was doing. She was scanning the area, hoping desperately that nobody was near. Once she had confirmed that the coast was clear, she grabbed the door handle of the Janitor's closet and pulled herself and Yuu inside, slamming the door shut behind themselves.

A dying light lit the small room. It was more spacious than Haruka had thought it would be. Yuu giggled a little as she wiggled her body about. Haruka looked at her with a sort of frown, trying to figure out how to snap her out of it. Yuu kissed the air, making the same noises she was making in the corridor. Haruka pressed her lips against Yuu's, causing the arousal of both members. Yuu was now fully aware of her surroundings.

"Gah! Where am I?" Yuu shrieked, crouching down and grabbing her legs for support. She looked up at the girl standing beside her. After taking a rather long look up her skirt, she realised it was Haruka. "Haruka! Where are we?" Yuu latched onto Haruka's body, feeling her warmth that she desired so much.

Haruka couldn't help but smile. "We're in the Janitor's closet dummy!"

Yuu looked around, noticing that she wasn't lying. "Okay… And why are we here…?" Yuu asked, thinking back to her last moments of consciousness.

"You were making… Bizarre noises while taking me to the nurse's office, so I brought you in here till you stopped." Haruka smiled, hugging Yuu back. Yuu decided against asking about the noises and just embraced the hug she was receiving.

Instead, Yuu asked a different question. "Why did you get sent to the nurse's office?"

"Because of you!" Haruka suddenly remembered her situation in class moments earlier. Yuu tilted her head to the side. "Because… You're… You…" Haruka was being overwhelmed by lustful thoughts and embarrassment. Unable to speak the words, she pushed Yuu to the ground. Her lips collided with Yuu's on the way down, just like Haruka's nervous brain had planned. Yuu accepted the kiss will open arms, bringing her classroom day dreams to a wonderful reality. The brunette was hovering over the smaller girl, but soon enough, she wanted her warmth. Pushing down on the blonde, the kiss suddenly became more heated and intense. Yuu slowly pushed her tongue up, breaking the barrier of Haruka's soft lips. The blonde raised her arms up and gripped Haruka's skirt tightly while Haruka pushed her knee against Yuu's crotch. Both the girls had already been aroused by their thoughts and imaginations, but now this was getting too much for either of them to handle.

"Haru…" Yuu whipered as her voice faded into her growing lust. Haruka's hands ran over the petite body beneath her, taking an extended tour of her chest. Yuu fumbled around with the button's on Haruka's shirt, undoing a few at an impressive speed.

The flame that burned between them was growing and growing. Ever since their first time at Haruka's house and then the restaurant, their minds were always on each other. The girls were typically ignorant to this subject, but now, all they wanted to do was continue to please the girl they loved. They were moths to their own flame.

Every last button on Haruka's shirt was undone. Haruka broke the drawn out kiss as she stood tall on her knees, towering over the libidinous blonde. Sweat drops ran down her neck and disappeared in between her D cups. Haruka discarded her loose shirt and that's when Yuu noticed her sakura coloured bra that Haruka loved to wear so much. Yuu wore her normal white bra that she had fond memories with due to prior events with Haruka.

The petite girl imagined grabbing at Haruka's large breasts. She imagined how they would feel on her palm. She imagined how her erect nipples would feel as she brushed along them, teasing her a little. Yuu realised that she could do all of this right now and Haruka wouldn't stop it, in fact, she'd be all for it. Both of them were embarrassed, but that was nothing new to note on. Yuu swallowed her fear and reached her hands up and quickly undid Haruka's bra, chucking it to the new discard pile they had made. She planted one hand on Haruka's left breast, feeling the smoothness and bounciness that Yuu longed to have. Yuu made contact with Haruka's erect nipples, causing her to moan and wriggle slightly. The girl began rubbing herself against Yuu's right thigh, feeling immense waves of pleasure that Yuu didn't realise she was giving her.

Yuu shuffled upwards, kissing the side of Haruka's breast, feeling her lust grow more and more as Yuu got closer to her sensitive nipple. The blonde gently bit down on the middle of her nipple. "Ooh! Yuu!" Haruka moaned, feeling incredible lewd, but also feeling amazing. Yuu let her hand drop down to Haruka's crotch. Having done this before, Yuu felt like she knew what she was doing… Sort of anyway.

Yuu made a circular motion with her middle finger, feeling Haruka's aroused body at full force. Haruka covered her mouth with her hands, trying her best to muffle any moans that escaped from her lips. "Ah!"

Yuu could feel her hand getting wetter every second. "How did you manage this?" Yuu giggled, getting curious and tasting it; enjoying the taste she missed.

Haruka dropped a weak punch onto Yuu's shoulder. Her body couldn't muster up much strength while Yuu was at her controls. She slipped a finger under her drenched panties and pulled it to the side, letting herself have full admission. Haruka's pussy was dripping onto Yuu's leg as the petite girl began to massage her. "Ooh God!" Haruka cried out as Yuu explored deeper, pulsating the pleasure through her body. Yuu continued to use her mouth on Haruka's large bust. Soon enough, Haruka began panting like an animal on heat.

Yuu was doing everything right with her fingers, or perhaps it just felt that way to Haruka. They both lacked much experience, but that matter little to the two of them. With Haruka's lack of strength, Yuu pushed her onto her back and scooted her face down to Haruka's exposed pussy. Yuu was excited to get to continue tasting her lover. She quickly glanced up at Haruka, seeing her embarrassed, but erotic face looking back at her. Yuu wanted to please Haruka with this next activity.

Yuu licked up and down Haruka's lips, rolling over her clitoris at few times, testing Haruka's reaction. She was already beginning to create a small puddle on the floor. "Please… Yuu… Don't tease me anymore!" Haruka's flushed face spoke her true desires. She wanted to orgasm with the cause being her lover, Yuu. Her tongue pushed in loosely, sliding against her walls, lapping up the taste. Haruka had pushed her shirt into her mouth while her hands were occupied with holding Yuu's head to make sure she kept working her magic. "Holy… Mmhmm… Yuu… Keep… Going…" Half the words Haruka said were lost in her shirt, but that didn't matter, Yuu was going at it like her life depended on it.

Yuu could feel Haruka's body reacting with a burning passion. The flame was burning brightly as Haruka twitched and clenched due to the undefeated amount of pleasure she was receiving from Yuu. Haruka wrapped her legs around Yuu's body while the busty brunette couldn't even keep her saliva in her mouth. "Oh crap!" Haruka cried out. "Slow down! I can't… I can't… Yuu!" The blonde ignored her demands as she felt Haruka's orgasm rushing closer. Haruka pulled on Yuu's hair, needing something to help her deal with the intense amount of pleasure. Haruka bit her tongue, trying her hardest not to swear at the top of her lungs. She was not use to this sort of pleasure in the slightest. What made things harder for Haruka was chatting and footsteps she could hear outside. Students were moving to their next class while Yuu was busy eating Haruka out in the closet. None of the students were any the wiser. The janitor could show up at any moment, but Haruka's mind set was rapidly changing from 'Stop, someone might find us' to 'Keep going, I'm going to be pissed if someone interrupts'.

"Yuu!" Haruka cried out with nothing buffering the sound. Yuu felt Haruka's walls begin to vibrate and her passage began to get tighter. "Yuu!" She repeated. "I'm going to… Ahh!" Her ejaculatory fluids began to squirt out. Yuu caught most of it in her mouth, trying to keep it from getting on their uniforms. Yuu continued to love the taste as she swallowed the large mouth full she'd received. Haruka was completely out of breath, laying on her back, legs still spread and mind still melted.

The blonde girl sat up, licking her lips thoroughly. "Umm, was that… Good?" Yuu asked, knowing full well, but still feeling the awkward need to ask. Even if they could pass through their walls of embarrassment, they still felt a little awkward afterwards.

Haruka rolled onto her stomach before getting to her knees. Her dripping pussy still exposed under her skirt. Yuu watched as her breasts bounced with every movement. "Y-Yeah… It was… Better than uh, good…" Haruka blushed once again. "I suppose… Uh… We should… Get to class now…" Yuu shook her head like a child before jumping onto the half-naked schoolgirl in front of her.

"My turn!" She shouted. "My… Turn…" She muttered again, feeling a little more embarrassed about saying it the second time. Haruka looked up as the light highlighted Yuu's adorable face. She couldn't hold back a heart-warming smile. The younger girl was blushing at the looks from Haruka. The brunette grabbed her collar and pulled her down to another kiss. Haruka gave Yuu the same treatment. First, she introduced tongue into the kiss, then she began unbuttoning her shirt. As the shirt joined the pile, her bra followed along nicely. Although her bust was petite, the sensitivity was greater. Haruka rather enjoyed the soft feeling of Yuu's breasts. They didn't get in the way and they were still arousing. "Ah, Haruka! Th-That feels… Ah!" Yuu mumbled as Haruka continued to tease Yuu's nipples. Her tongue licked up and down Yuu's chest, treating the nipples to an extra service every time she came across them. While Yuu was feeling the pleasure from her chest, Haruka unzipped her skirt and pulled it down. Yuu shuffled to let her legs free from her skirt.

A hand groped Yuu's right breast as her other hand trailed down her smooth stomach. Haruka felt Yuu's increasing heartbeat. The two of them locked eyes as the heartbeat continued to pound within Yuu's chest. The closer Haruka got to Yuu's pussy, the faster and harder it would beat. Both girls gave a shy smile to one another as Haruka began to pull down her wet panties. She brushed a finger down her slit, feeling how wet she had gotten. "How did you manage this?" Haruka giggled in a similar fashion to how Yuu did.

"Shu-Shut up Haru~!" Yuu cried out, feeling bullied. Haruka pressed her lips against Yuu's pelvis, feeling her shaven pubes trying to regrown. She kissed along softly, reaching her wet pussy. A small kiss on her clit already sent Yuu into a deep moan. Haruka carried on, kissing all down her lower lips and then moving in a little further. Haruka indulged in the taste of Yuu, licking her all over. Her tongue pushed in as far as it could. Yuu pussy was rather tight, although it did match the small girl. "Ahh, God…" Yuu moaned. Haruka continued eating Yuu out for a rather long time. Yuu's legs began to shake, her sweat began to run and her vision began to falter. The pleasure was eating her just like Haruka.

Yuu's fingers twitched as Haruka found Yuu's sweet spot. The spot that could send her over the moon. Haruka continuously massaged that one spot again and again, bringing Yuu to tears of pleasure. "Haru! Haru!" Yuu cried out, gripping her own petite breasts for the little support they could provide. "Ooooh, Haruka! Ke-Keep going!" Yuu's back arched as her body sent out shots of her nectar into Haruka's mouth. Haruka collected all of it and swallowed in an audible gulp. "Ahhh…" Yuu moaned as Haruka's tongue left Yuu's pussy. Her body underwent few spasms from the orgasm's finale.

Haruka sat back, admiring the girl laying in front of her. "You… Done?" Haruka shyly smiled. Yuu shook her head. "Huh?" Haruka thought for sure that she had reached her peak.

"I want you more!" Yuu wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck once more. Their lips connected in a sudden passionate fury. Tongues slid along one another as they explored the mouths of their lovers. Haruka brought her hand to meet with Yuu's pussy, ready to wear both of them out. Haruka pushed in two fingers from the get-go. Yuu's tight pussy could only handle two and barely that. The fingers slowly slid deeper into Yuu as her breath was stolen by the sensation of pleasure that began flowing through to her core once more. "Ha… Ru… Ka…" Yuu sounded out, kissing her cheek and neck repeatedly. Haruka hit her sweet spot again, but with her fingers this time. At this point, Haruka began thrusting her fingers in and out on loop. She pounded waves of pleasure into Yuu, giving her exactly what she wanted.

Yuu already felt weak, but this was making her brain melt. Haruka's hand was coated in Yuu nectar and the floor was pooling a small sample of Haruka's own nectar. The petite girl's body was quivering with pleasure. "Haruka!" Yuu screamed. "I want you more!" Haruka removed her fingers and shuffled her body forward so their privates could connect with one another. Yuu suckled on Haruka's fingers, swallowing a taste of herself. Even after all of her fluids were gone, she continued to suckle, giving Haruka a strange feeling of pleasure coming from it. Their carnal desires had been let loose a while ago and now they were partying uncontrollably. Their liquids were dripping everywhere as they grinded against each other playfully. As their clits rubbed together, both the girls would moan as they tried their bests to keep themselves up. Yuu's eyes shot wide open as her second orgasm was knocking down the last wall. The last barricade broke as Haruka's clit pressed down on her clitoris, causing a spike in pleasure.

"Ah, Haruka!" Yuu cried, squirting her nectar all over the busty brunette's skirt and her breasts. "Oh my G-!" She cut herself off as her body could no longer control itself.

Haruka continued alone, massaging her pussy as Yuu could no longer provide support after being completely worn out by her second orgasm. She pushed two fingers into herself, feeling close to her second orgasm as well. "Yuu… Yuu… Yu-Yuu!" Haruka moaned on repeated as her body rapidly became more active. The random sudden jerking of her body was actually helping her reach climax. "Yuu!" Haruka quickly removed her fingers, letting her squirt out over Yuu who was still resting in front of her. The second she finished, the arm supporting her collapsed.

Their flame was burning brighter than ever, edging ever closer to an uncontrollable inferno. This was no teenage fling; it was much more. The girls gathered around the fire they'd made, bringing themselves warmth. They wrapped their arms around each other, drawing closer to let another spark loose.

* * *

Haruka awoke in a daze. "Yuu?" She muttered quietly, struggling to open her eyes. "Yuu?" She spoke again, looking to her right to find the small girl curled up in a ball, still mostly naked. Haruka felt for her phone and checked the time. "Yuu…" Haruka's tone was suddenly different. "Yuu… Wake up." She began to poke her best friend in the shoulder until she awoke.

"What~…" Yuu rolled over.

Haruka was standing, fixing up her panties and skirt. "School is over!"

"Huh?" Yuu finally decided to sit up.

"School has finished. It's almost five!" Haruka cried out, now fitting her bra back on. Yuu looked up at her lover.

"Good… Now no one can disturb me…" She smiled as she rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Yuu!" Haruka frowned, shaking her back and forth.

Yuu sighed and forced herself to stand. "If I go home now, my parents will wonder what I've been up to…"

"Then come to mine. My parents aren't home until late tonight. We can shower and perhaps watch a movie or something. Thank the gods it's a Friday!" Haruka was finally done dressing herself.

Yuu was still without a shirt, bra, skirt or panties. She finally noticed bringing her face to the same colour as Haruka's bra. "Gah! Haru~!" She cried out, covering everything she could, although it didn't really matter due to their prior activities.

"I'll be waiting outside then!" Haruka giggled a little. The hallway was completely empty, but that didn't stop Haruka from being rather nervous. Her hair was dishevelled, she reeked of sweat and other strange smells, and her clothing was oddly creased. If someone were to bump into them, it could only mean trouble or unavoidable awkwardness.

Yuu slowly stepped out of the closet, her eyes watching every cautiously. "Okay, let's get to your house as quick as possible."

"You embarrassed like this?" Haruka grinned, feeling embarrassed too.

"Yes, but I also want to spend more alone time with you. Your house is always a fun place to be with you." Yuu pressed her face against Haruka's arm.

Haruka smiled, pulling the small girl in for a hug. "I… I love you Yuu… I really… Really do…"

Yuu grinned, hugging the brunette back. "I love you too… But… I love you more!"

"Do you want to start this again?" Haruka laughed, but with fists clenched to show her willingness to fight to Yuu.

Yuu linked arms with Haruka. "We'll start this once we get to yours!"

Both girls walked out of the school with bright red faces, still never getting use to the couple feeling. They looked messy and informal. Their uniforms had a shabby look to them and the two girls looked utterly worn out, but they had an eventful day filled to the brim with activities. The closer they got to Hakura's house, the more they felt at ease although the fire was always burning, keeping them warm even through the winters to come.

**Author's Note:**** Thank you all for reading Sakura Touch! It's been fun. Hopefully you all enjoyed the whole thing. Please review or PM with your thoughts and if you would like either a fourth chapter or maybe a Sakura Trick story with more than 3 chapters, but lemon is not the main focus.**

**If you haven't already, please check out Just a Movie Night? It's a Sakura Trick one-shot I wrote before I started this. Not smut, but just fluffy romance.**

**Thank you all! Have a wonderful year!**


End file.
